


Naughty

by ArtHistory



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Panties, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Wade notices some changes in lover one night.Some naughty, naughty changes.





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris_Silverfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/gifts).



Long, slow gulps.

Whole milk - the entire gallon of it - tipped up into the air. Held straight above a perfect pair of surprisingly soft, silver lips.

They were puckered around the head of it. Just a small, uncapped circle. It was shocking that not even a full inch of plastic could hold back such a staggering volume of thick, rich, full-fat milk. And it was...a lot of milk, if the way his lover’s cheek bulged, the way his handsome Adam’s Apple bobbed gently with each deliberate gulp.

He always got thirsty after a snack, and he always got peckish after sex.

“Peckish”.  
  
Such an innocent word. A word better suited to proper, English tea times or quarter-serving salads at a brunch. Not the decimation of a platter of buttery, chocolate chip cookies and a gallon of milk. But that’s the only way he *would* describe it.

“Peckish”.

“I am...bit peckish, lyubovnik.” He’d purr, rolling over to nibble the always wide-awake anti-heroes ear, “Shall we go to kitchen? Maybe have snack?” He’d asked, his deep voice rumbling through his muscular chest and directly into Wade’s spine. The feeling of it, the vibration. Piotr’s voice had a shape to it. A richness that hung in the air when he spoke. It smoothed into Wade’s ears and wrapped around his brain like a scarf, warm and soft and whole.

Now, as Wade watched as his love completely drain the gallon, something he could safely say he’d never expected had occured.  
  
Colossus was fat.

Wade wasn’t exactly one to talk. The red, lacy panties he wore clinging to his wide, round ass like a second skin. The kitchen chair he sat in - reinforced for all the heroes, but specifically designed for mutants with a waist no larger than 32 inches - completely hidden as the anti-heroes hips spread out over it, oozing gently over its sides. His once toned, rock-hard six-pack abs bloated, swollen into a scarred mound of stretch-mark kissed flesh. Wade felt his hand move to it instinctively, tracing the fading, pink lines and remembering the feeling of Piotr’s lips marking them, caressing them, the sweet words that would drip from those perfect silver lips as Piotr’s mouth charted them like they were life-giving rivers, mapping them out so he could always find his way home.

Wade was fat. He’d been fat before, and would probably get fatter still, but Piotr? The man who once ran 20 miles in one training session? Who set not one, but EVERY fitness record the X-Men had bothered to record? Who, prior to dating Wade, had subsisted entirely on broccoli and bran flakes?

It was...a sight to see.

Piotr gasped, snapping Wade back to the present moment. The giant, metal mutant smiled in the gentle glow of the fridge light, setting the empty gallon on the counter and leaning back, placing one of his big, warm hands on top and just below his now-swollen gut, cradling it like a soon-to-be-proud mother.

It was a massive, solid thing, Piotr’s gut. Shiny and chrome, and remarkably malleable. Molten. Like silver fired to be made into fine art. It bulged out before him, turning to three grabbable rolls as the man bent back down into the fridge, each roll too large for one, human hand to grasp. Rolls stacked up on the side of the man’s belly, a tower of storm-grey flapjacks ready to be devoured, his love handles the foundation upon which this architectural marvel stood. His navel was deep, wide. Wade longed to crawl on his hands and knees towards the Russian demigod, stick his face in the man’s belly, and tongue fuck his navel until the end of time.

But now Piotr was bending all the way over, and Wade’s cock tented, his panties creaking dangerously.  
  
Piotr’s ass was something to be worshipped. And - Wade’s breath caught - spoke to much larger changes in the man he was so desperately, hopelessly wild for.

Piotr was a good man. A hero to his core. Kind to his students, brave in the face of any threat, the kind of man that would give you not just the shirt off his back but whatever else he happened to be wearing. There was no evil in him. Piotr was a hero. He could never be bad.

But he could be naughty.

It seemed a mite of Wade’s carefree attitude may have rubbed off on the towering, silver hunk.

Giving Wade’s bubble butt a slap as he walked by. Making the smallest, ever so teasing comment about another member of the team. Sneaking a cookie. Sneaking another cookie.

Sneaking the entire tray.

Naughty Piotr beginning to walk up behind his smaller lover, lean down and whisper things to him in that brain-melting voice. His warm, metal hands lingering on Wade’s arse for a little longer every time.

Naughty Piotr nibbling Wade’s ear and telling Wade he was so, so very peckish.

Naughty Piotr strutting down the hallway in nothing but the tiniest pair of daisy-yellow briefs.

Naughty Piotr bending over into the fridge.

Grabbing handful after handful of chocolate cake. His wide, round, *fat* ass handing completely out of those daisy-yellow briefs as he gut swung below him, smacking and denting the fridge in his sheer gluttony. Cake smeared along his perfect, silver lips. Crumbs tumbling down a meaty set of moobs, trapped in their endless cleavage, gut swelling rounder and rounder, fuller and fuller below them.

Piotr was standing again. A handful of cake gripped in his palm.

His naked, chubby toes padding along the floor, the tile creaking, groaning. Clearly the designers, the leaders of the X-Men had never imagined a hero would ever be this big. This fat.

This naughty.

“You looked hungry, lover.” Piotr purrs, voice filling the room like rich molasses, soft light from the still-open fridge illuminating him like some angel of excess. Some manifestation of the universe’s pure, animalistic need to grow.

His lips are still stained with chocolate, the crumbs in tumbling down his beefy moobs, over his enormous gut. They’re trapped them when the Russian itches his belly, smearing the silver with a dark gash of buttery sweet.

Piotr brings the handful to Wade’s waiting lips, the smaller man opening his mouth without hesitation, letting his massive lover cram the entire handful in. Wade’s cheeks bulge, and Piotr’s stained fingers pinch them there in fullness, reaching for to rub rich, sweet chocolate along the fattened hero’s overfed belly.

Wade swallows the mass down after only a few movements of his jaw, feeling it land like a stone in his gut. Then Piotr’s lips are on his own, and Wade’s hands are on Piotr’s massive gut, and Piotr is lifting him up like he weighs nothing at all.

Wade’s thick thighs wrap as far as they can around Piotr’s endless, gorgeously dimpled back. Piotr’s hands tear away Wade’s screaming rosy panites, his own daisy-yellow briefs, the two overfed heroes gut crashing together in a wave of lust, greed, and gluttony, their kiss never breaking as Wade’s arms wrap around Piotr’s thick neck -

And as Piotr’s hand wraps around the empty gallon of milk.

Two huge, jiggling steps have them in front of the recycling bin, where Piotr gently puts the empty thing.

Wade chuckles gently, Piotr smiling at him, his eyes still dark.

He tosses Wade over his shoulder, Wade laughing as the silver blimp slaps his fat ass, charging for the bedroom.

Of course Piotr had to get rid of his trash. He’s not bad.

Only naughty.


End file.
